Sony Crackle
}} Sony Crackle is a US-based OTT platform of Sony Pictures Entertainment. Its library consists of original content as well as programming acquired from other companies. The service is available in 21 countries on connected devices including mobile, tablets, smart TVs, desktop, and gaming consoles. Crackle is also available as in-flight entertainment and in selected hotel chains. Originally known as Grouper, the streaming service's name was officially changed to Sony Crackle on January 14, 2018. History 2004–2006 Josh Felser, Dave Samuel, Mike Sitrin, and Aviv Eyal founded the online video site Grouper in 2004. In August 2006, Sony purchased Grouper for $65 million, later renaming it to Crackle. 2007–2013 In July 2007, Sony rebranded Grouper as Crackle, a multi-platform video-entertainment network and studio. Early features included movies and television shows from Sony's library, and original content made for the Internet In late 2008, Crackle was moved to Sony's Culver City base, to be included in the studio's digital content operations. In March 2011, Crackle launched streaming services on Bravia TVs, PS3, Roku boxes, and Sony Blu-ray players. The following month, Crackle announced that it would release apps for Android and iOS systems later that June. Crackle also partnered with Xbox Live, making its content available for Xbox 360. In June 2013, Crackle released an app for the BlackBerry 10 platform. In December 2013, Crackle made its content available for the Apple TV set-top box. In January 2012, Crackle added Animax to its content, available to viewers in the US and Canada. Towards the end of 2013, the Animax branding was removed. In Australia, Crackle became the free-to-air home of Sony's popular American soap opera Days of Our Lives, after the television broadcaster Nine Network axed the series after 45 years. Several anime shows from Funimation (some outsourced from Animax and others, since November 20, 2013, directly from Funimation) are streamed on Sony Crackle. 2014–2017 On April 1, 2014, Sony Pictures Television ceased its Crackle operations in the UK and Australia without prior notice. Crackle UK had struggled against competitors like LoveFilm and Netflix. NBCUniversal Television & New Media Distribution struck a deal with Crackle to add over 140 NBCUniversal movies to the Crackle library. On April 30, 2014, Crackle announced it would begin carrying Sports Jeopardy!, a sports-themed version of the game show Jeopardy!. Dan Patrick will host the series. Approximately one week after the cancellation of the theatrical release of The Interview, in the aftermath of the Sony hack, the New York Post reported that Sony would release the movie for free, on Crackle. On April 14, 2015, Crackle announced a new feature dubbed "Always On"; an ad-supported, internet television channel similar to Vevo TV. Crackle announced its first animated series, SuperMansion; their first hour long scripted drama, The Art of More; and Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser, a sequel to 2001's Joe Dirt. On October 8, 2015, Crackle premiered SuperMansion, a stop-motion animated comedy television series created by Matthew Senreich and Zeb Wells. The series stars Bryan Cranston, Heidi Gardner, Tucker Gilmore, Keegan-Michael Key, Tom Root, Yvette Nicole Brown, Wells, and Jillian Bell. In 2017, Crackle announced that the platform would greenlight an original drama The Oath, written and created by former Los Angeles County Sheriff's deputy Joe Halpin. Executive produced by Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson and his G-Unit Film & Television Inc., the drama series stars Sean Bean, Ryan Kwanten, Cory Hardrict, Arlen Escarpeta, Katrina Law, and J.J. Soria, and premiered on March 8, 2018. In November 2017, Eric Berger became Sony Pictures Television Networks' chief digital officer in addition to his role as GM at Crackle. 2018–present On January 14, 2018, Crackle announced that the service would change its name to Sony Crackle in spring 2018. On March 28, 2019, it was announced that Sony would sell its stake of Sony Crackle to Chicken Soup for the Soul Entertainment and would be rebranded as "Crackle Plus". On May 30, 2019, Sony Crackle shut down its operations in Australia, pulling the app from stores. Programming Sony Crackle features programming in the following genres: action, comedy, crime, drama, horror, and sci-fi. Original programming Movie and TV library Sony Crackle features many from Sony Pictures and its subsidiaries, including Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Screen Gems, Sony Pictures Classics, Funimation, and Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions, and broadcast rights to Embassy Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions. Crackle also features Sony Pictures Television series, including Damages, Rescue Me, Seinfeld, and The Shield. Its content changes each month, with titles being added and taken down. Content partners * 20th Century Fox * Aniplex * Discotek Media * Entertainment One/Alliance Films (Canada only) * Zero Day Fox * Legendary Pictures/Legendary Digital Media * Lions Gate Entertainment * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Miramax * Paramount Pictures * RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Red Bull * Revolution Studios * SnagFilms * StudioCanal (Europe only) * The Walt Disney Company * TOEI * The Weinstein Company/Dimension Films * Universal Studios * Village Roadshow Entertainment Group * Warner Bros./New Line Cinema Availability Sony Crackle is available in 21 countries and three languages: English, Portuguese, and Spanish. However, it is still possible to access Sony Crackle from any country by using a virtual private network. Sony Crackle launched in Canada in September 2010. Beginning in late 2015, several of the service's original series were made available only through the local services Crave TV and Shomi. Following the closure of Shomi in fall 2016, new productions continued to be released exclusively on Crave TV, as well as Amazon Prime Video and Super Channel (Canada). Crackle's Canadian operations shut down on June 28, 2018, and its content moved to Bell Media's CTV Movies and CTV Throwback services. As of late 2016, Sony Crackle in Latin America is now only available as an ad-free paid service. Registrants must be subscribers to a pay TV provider that has partnered with Sony Crackle in order to register at, access, and pay for the service. See also * Sony LIV * Video on demand References External links * Category:Companies Category:Advertising video on demand Category:Former video hosting services Category:Social networking services Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Internet properties established in 2007 Category:Windows software Category:Companies established in 2007